


Hell was the journey but it brought me Heaven

by salviohexia98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salviohexia98/pseuds/salviohexia98
Summary: This ficlet explores little moments in Dean and Cas' relationship as told through the lens of Invisible String by Taylor Swift. Set after 15x18
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Hell was the journey but it brought me Heaven

_Time, curious time_

_Cuttin’ me open then healin’ me fine_

It had been a few months since they defeated Chuck, hopefully for good this time. Sam and Eileen moved out of the bunker to start their lives together. They bought a cute little house, about twenty minutes from the bunker. Dean was happy for them. So happy it made him smile just to think about his little brother finally getting the life he deserved. Something was still missing, though. _Cas_.

Dean had nightmares about the Empty. Blackness swirled through his mind and he couldn’t move or say a word. Cas would disappear, and Dean would sit, motionless, not knowing how to process the words Cas left him with. How was he supposed to move on after that? After Cas changed everything? He prayed to Cas every night. Dean begged Cas to come home.

“Cas, if you can hear me… I hope you can hear me. You were wrong. You can have what you want. You always had me. If you come back, we can figure this thing out. Whatever this is… You know I’ve always been terrible at telling people how I feel… but Cas, I love you. I love you so much it scares me. Please come back to me. I need you.”

Dean felt a single tear slip out over his cheek as he held his head in his hands. As he sat, hunched over on his bed, he heard a fluttering noise from the corner of the room.

“Hello, Dean. I heard your prayers.”

_Were there clues I didn’t see?_

The first couple weeks after Cas returned home to the bunker were awkward. Dean didn’t know how to act around Cas now that they had both finally figured things out. He tried to avoid Cas as much as possible, but with them being the only two left living in the bunker, this plan was proving to be difficult. Especially since Cas has never understood personal space, at least when it came to Dean. Dean noticed that Cas liked to touch him soon after.

Cas liked to touch him a lot. A hand on his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen to make coffee. Resting his palm on Dean’s back for a brief second to move past him. Nudging their knees together as they sat on the couch together during a movie night. It felt normal, though. This is how they always were with one another.

It seemed too good to be true. Cas may have confessed his love for Dean, but Dean still didn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that he could have these little moments with Castiel. An angel of the Lord.

God, he was so in love.

Dean was going to tell him.

He steeled himself, shook out his shoulders, and gave himself one last look in the mirror before marching out to the kitchen with a look of determination on his face. Cas was reading a book at the kitchen table and didn’t notice Dean’s entrance. Dean took a deep breath and said, “Cas?”

Immediately looking up from his book and giving him a soft smile, Cas scrunched his eyebrows together and tilted his head to the side. “Is something wrong, Dean?”

Dean smiled back. “No, everything is perfect.”

Closing the distance between them in two steps, Dean gently put his hands on either side of Cas’ face and finally, finally pressed his lips into his angel’s. Cas gasped and Dean paused for a moment, worried that he had misread what Cas wanted from him. A moment later, though, and the book Cas had been reading dropped unceremoniously to the floor as his hands reached up to run through Dean’s hair. Dean couldn’t be sure how long they sat there, exploring one another. They pushed every emotion, every unspoken word into this simple kiss. They were finally home.

_And isn’t it just so pretty to think_

_All along there was some invisible string Tying you to me_

Dean woke with a start and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Miracle jumped on their bed and Dean pulled her in for a hug. He looked next to him to see Cas asleep on his stomach, his wild hair sticking out in all directions. Dean felt his heart skip a beat. He finally had everything he’d ever wanted. Cas’ eyes opened slowly, and he saw Dean staring down at him with a content look on his face. Cas rolled over onto his back, grabbed Dean’s hips, and pulled his boyfriend on top of him. As he kissed up Dean’s jaw, Dean let out a sigh and said, “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean. More than you know.”

_A string that pulled me_

_Out of all the wrong arms right into that dive bar_

Dean thought back to when he first met Castiel, in a barn covered in sigils. He laughed as he remembered stabbing Cas in the chest. If you told him back then that twelve years from now, he’d be in a relationship with that messy-haired, dramatic angel, he would have laughed in your face. But it makes sense. They make sense. Everything that happened to them led them to each other. Dean found Heaven in a fallen angel, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

_Something wrapped all my past mistakes in barbed wire_

_Chains around my demons, wool to brave the seasons_

Dean and Cas silently drove home from a particularly difficult hunt. Dean refused to look Castiel in the eyes. Eventually, Cas clenched his fists and turned to glare at Dean. “Why are you angry at me? Everything I did tonight.. I did it to keep you safe.”

Dean mumbled something to himself, keeping his eyes on the road. Cas rubbed his hands on his face in frustration. “Can you please tell me what you’re thinking, Dean?”, he asked.

Dean pulled the Impala over to the side of the highway and felt his eyes burn with tears. Cas pushed off his side of the front seat to wrap Dean in his arms. “You could’ve died. I almost lost you again, Cas”, Dean sobbed. “I can’t lose you again. Not after I just got you back.”

“You’ll never lose me, Dean. I’m yours.” Cas pressed a single kiss to Dean’s forehead and held him until Dean had nothing left in him. They drove home, hands intertwined.

_One single thread of gold tied me to you._

“Will you marry me, Castiel?”

“Of course, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! :)
> 
> salviohexia.tumblr.com


End file.
